


Kissing

by adiwriting



Series: Hearing Verse [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Deaf!Blaine, Glee AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 19:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1358410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adiwriting/pseuds/adiwriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine's been thinking about kissing Kurt ever since their first date... actually he's been thinking about it since they first met...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing

Blaine walks into the coffee shop with Sebastian and Jeff in tow — 3pm on Tuesday, same as it’s been for two years. They’ve had a standing coffee date every Tuesday since their first day of Junior year. There’s nothing different about today. It’s exactly the same as it’s always been.

Except it’s not. Blaine’s never been here to see his boyfriend. Well, okay fine. They aren’t exactly boyfriends yet. But soon, Blaine’s hoping very soon he’ll be able to call Kurt his boyfriend. Friday was their first official date and Blaine’s had this warm bubbling feeling in his stomach ever since, which he’s pretty sure means that this thing between them is real, regardless of what Sebastian has to say.

They’ve been texting each other constantly since their date — sharing everything. He knows that Kurt had a psychology test today, just like Kurt knows Blaine’s frustration over the omelette lady who works in the dining hall being out sick this week. Still, talking has done absolutely nothing to quell the increasing tension that’s been building inside of him ever since their almost-kiss on Friday. He’s stayed up late the last four nights, specifically so that he could have the showers to himself and even that has done nothing to relieve his sexual frustration.

YOU’RE EMBARRASSING YOURSELF, STOP, Sebastian signs, giving him a harsh look as Blaine plays with his blazer, trying to make himself look less like jailbait in his school uniform. HE’S JUST A BOY.

HE’S NOT, he signs and both Sebastian and Jeff pretend to vomit.

He wishes that his friends could be more supportive of him, but he gets it. They don’t understand how he can have such a strong bond to somebody that he has so many communication barriers with. They don’t know what it feels like when your heart stops around somebody and when it starts back up again, it’s perfectly in sync with this other person’s. It’s like he can finally breathe freely for the first time because he’s finally found what he’s been looking for. With Kurt, things are easy for once, even when they aren’t easy. He can’t explain it, but he hopes that they’ll understand once they realize that this isn’t a joke for Blaine.

HI, Kurt’s entire face lights up with a smile when he sees them and Blaine can’t help but smile back, wide enough to hurt.

YOU SAID YOU DON’T LIKE COFFEE, Kurt teases him as they reach the register he’s manning.

I LIKE YOUR COFFEE, he signs with a flirtatious wink and tries his best to ignore the way Sebastian is practically seething beside him.

YOU’D BETTER, Kurt signs. 

CAN WE GET THREE COFFEES AND TWO CHOCOLATE COOKIES OR ARE YOU TWO GOING TO DO THIS ALL DAY? Sebastian signs purposefully fast, not bothering to talk like he usually would.

Blaine punches him in the arm, STOP.

WHAT, YOU TWO ARE ABOUT TO HAVE SEX ON THIS COUNTER, IT’S GROSS, he signs.

Blaine shoots Jeff a pleading look and soon he’s pulling Sebastian over to a table so that Blaine can have some privacy.

I’M SO SORRY, he apologizes, hoping that Kurt won’t take offense even though he knows that was Sebastian’s goal.

IT’S FINE, Kurt signs and he thankfully doesn’t look too fazed. I HAVE MY B-R-E-A-K SOON. WANT SIT WITH ME?

YES, he agrees quickly.

He wasn’t looking forward to spending the rest of the afternoon with Sebastian after what just happened and he’s pretty much always eager to spend more time with Kurt. He watches as Kurt moves to make them both coffee and once he’s done, he leads Blaine over to a secluded table in the back. Blaine can practically feel his friends glares on him for ditching them, but he ignores it. If they aren’t going to concern themselves with his feelings, he doesn’t have to concern himself with theirs.

I HAD A REALLY GOOD TIME ON FRIDAY, he signs once they’ve settled into their seats.

YOU SAID BEFORE, Kurt teases him before leaning over the table to take his hand.

The touch sends a shock through his body and awakens his senses. He flashes back to that night, how close Kurt had stood to him and how easily it would have been for Blaine to kiss him —how much he’d wanted to kiss him. He shouldn’t have stalled so long…

I WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN, he lets go of Kurt’s hand to sign, mind already planning out the next date. Maybe they can go somewhere quiet, somewhere that nobody will bother them. Will Kurt like that? Will he think Blaine was a slut for wanting so much so fast? All he really wants is a kiss, but then again, maybe there had been a reason Kurt had stalled before. Maybe he likes to take things slow…

YOU SEE ME NOW, Kurt signs.

I WANT TO GO ON A DATE AGAIN, he explains and even though he knows that Kurt likes him, he still gets excited when he agrees.

WHERE? Kurt asks.

I DON’T CARE, SO LONG AS I GET TO SEE YOU, he signs, and it’s probably the cheesiest thing he’s ever said to another boy. It’s worth it, though, when he sees that beautiful blush on Kurt’s face.

WHERE DO YOU USUALLY GO ON DATES? Kurt asks.

Blaine’s not exactly sure how to answer this.

I GO TO AN ALL BOYS SCHOOL, I DON’T USUALLY ‘DATE’, he explains, thinking back to how most of his “dates” were basically hanging out in each other’s rooms after practices and activities have finished for the day, trying to see how much they can get away with before roommates come back. It’s hardly the stuff books are written about.

OH, I SEE, Kurt signs, looking flustered.

Kurt looks uncomfortable and Blaine wants to crawl up in a ball and die for even bringing it up. He should have just made something up, but he doesn’t feel comfortable lying to Kurt. He wants Kurt to know him…

NO, NO. IT’S NICE, he rushes to clarify. I’VE NEVER DATED BEFORE. NOT REALLY. I WANT TO DATE YOU.

GOOD, I LIKE YOU, Kurt signs and Blaine feels his foot slide out tentatively and slot against his own.

ME, TOO, he manages to get out even though his entire body feels like it’s on fire.

He feels like he’s stuck in some romantic comedy or some cheesy over the top Danielle Steel book. He’s never felt this strong about somebody before with only a simple touch. He’s always rolled his eyes at accounts that claim they do. Blaine’s a romantic at heart, but the idea of ankles brushing against each other pulling at his stomach like this is a bit much.

Yet, it’s happening. All it takes is a small touch from Kurt and he’s feeling more overwhelmed with emotion than he ever did before. It’s silly how making out with other boys has been exciting, but this simple touch is so much more. It’s like air.

Blaine’s head is spinning and he feels like he’s going to go crazy if he doesn’t find a way to stop it soon. Normal people aren’t supposed to feel like this.

Maybe Sebastian had a point, he was just a boy…

I NEED TO WORK AGAIN, Kurt explains, moving to throw away his coffee. Blaine immediately starts to feel an irrational panic inside of him.

I DON’T WORK Saturday, TEXT ME WHAT YOU WANT TO DO, OKAY? Kurt signs and as he begins to walk away, Blaine’s hand shoots out to grab his wrist and pull him back.

WHAT’S UP? Kurt signs, surprised.

Before Blaine can think about what he’s doing, his entire body is moving in like a magnet, like he’s always supposed to be close to Kurt and he’s done trying to stay apart.

Their lips find each other in a simple kiss. It’s quick and easy, they are in public after all. Still, there are fireworks, magic and heart eyes like an old cartoon. Blaine’s pretty sure he could get used to kisses like this in his future. Simple kisses hello. Goodbye kisses. Congratulatory kisses. You’re ridiculous kisses. You’re adorable kisses. I love you kisses. I want you kisses. It’s only been a few hours, but I missed you kisses…

He wants them all. He wants them so many times it becomes a habit.

Kurt’s giggling and flustered as he slowly walks backwards towards the counter, neither of them willing to drop eye contact. Then, as if in slow motion, he walks right into a display of coffee and knocks the entire thing over, coffee beans scattering everywhere. All eyes turn to them and he can see Sebastian across the restaurant signing, SERIOUSLY.

It’s embarrassing and awkward as they both move to clean up the mess that was made, but Kurt’s still sending him secret smiles and Blaine’s thrilled.

He doesn’t even care that his friends will tease him for the rest of the day. It was completely worth it.


End file.
